


We Love Our Capitano

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [523]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom David Abraham, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Eminem's Beautiful Pain, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, I Made Myself Cry, I need to see David with a title., Loss, M/M, Men Crying, Retirement, Songfic, TT, Tears, Top Martin Hinteregger, anyway always stand for David, buuut ref said no, captain dealing with everything, fuck the referee btw, i hate Bayern, i love them and i'm proud of what they did, they never bullied their coach and fought, they're my boys and my boys deserved a victory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David a tout un tas de douleurs, en tant que capitaine. Martin est là pour l'aider à les partager.
Relationships: David Abraham & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [523]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	We Love Our Capitano

**Author's Note:**

> protégez mes garçons T^T

_** We Love Our Capitano ** _

**I can feel the heat rising  
Everything is on fire  
Today is a painful reminder of why  
We can only get brighter  
The further you put it behind ya  
But right now I'm on the inside  
Lookin out, cause**

David ne veut pas pleurer, pas encore, pas comme après Chelsea, pas comme après Dortmund. Et pourtant, le Bayern part en finale après ce terrible combat. Volé. Allongé face contre terre sur la pelouse de l’Allianz, ses larmes nourrissent l’herbe. Ils auraient pu gagné ce match, il le sait, il le sent dans ses muscles. Volé. Son poing se reforme alors qu’il frappe la terre. C’était sa dernière chance de gagner quelque chose avant sa retraite. Volé. Ses sanglots étripent sa poitrine alors que les larmes continuent de rouler sur sa peau, se mélangeant à sa sueur, à sa douleur. Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Tout devait bien se passer. Volé volé volé. David le répète encore et encore, même quand Hinti le ramène sur ses pieds, même quand Timmy frotte son dos, même quand Kevin passe sa main dans ses cheveux trempés. Bientôt il partira à la retraite. Avec ce souvenir amer dans la bouche, de ne pas avoir pu être le capitaine tant espéré. Ses sanglots ne peuvent pas s’arrêter alors que ses jambes l’abandonnent une nouvelle fois.

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

David se réveille dans sa chambre d’hôtel de Munich, ses muscles endoloris, ses yeux piquants. Il a vraiment beaucoup trop pleuré. Mais pourtant l’envie lui reprend alors qu’il se redresse pour voir son maillot tâché sur le bord du lit, une gaze sur son abdomen. Foutu polonais. David entend l’eau de la douche, il se doute que Martin doit être à l’intérieur, c’est douloureux pour lui d’imaginer à quel point celui qu’il aime doit se sentir mal, mais il connaît cette peine. Il la ressent en même temps. Il se glisse hors du lit, souffrant légèrement, avant de sortir de sa chambre, pour s’excuser auprès de tous. Il portera la responsabilité de cet échec.

**Yesterday was the tornado warning, today is like the morning after  
Your world is torn in half, you wake and let's wait to start the morning process  
Rebuilding and you're still a work in progress  
Today is a whole new chapter, it's like an enormous ass  
The thunderstorm has passed ya  
Your weather didn't poke his eyes out with the thorn bush that you  
Used to smell the roses, stopped to inhale can't even tell your nose is stuffed  
So focused on the brightside, then you floor the gas pedal  
And hit the corner fast, the more asserted  
Never looking back, may hit the curb  
But everyday is a new learning curve, as you, steer through life  
Sometimes you might not wanna swerve  
But you have to to avert a disaster, lucky, no permanent damage  
Cause they hurt you so bad, it's like they murdered your ass  
And threw dirt on your casket, but you returned from the ashes  
And that hurt that you have, you just converted to gasoline  
And while you're burning the past, standing at inferno and chant**

David retourne dans sa chambre une heure plus tard, il a tenu à réconforter tout le monde quand nécessaire, s’il n’a pas pu leur donner la victoire, il a au moins pu prendre leur responsabilité pour les laisser dormir tranquillement. Aussi tranquillement que ça peut être. C’est arrivé une nouvelle fois alors qu’ils méritaient tellement mieux. Cette victoire, ils l’avaient. Volée si près du but. Hinti est sorti de la douche quand il passe la porte une nouvelle fois, toujours rien sur le corps pour le couvrir à part son boxer. Il ne sait pas qui l’a ramené ou qui lui a enlevé son maillot, short, chaussettes, crampons, mais il lui en est reconnaissant, il n’aurait pas eu la force de le faire tout seul. Il est par ailleurs heureux de ne pas sentir de terre séchée sur lui. David se dirige vers l’autrichien, avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, pour se reposer, et laisser Martin lui confier sa douleur. Lui seul doit assumer cette responsabilité.

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**So familiarize with what having to swallow this pill is like  
  
**

Martin le serre plus fermement contre lui alors qu’il l’embrasse, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes. Et puis, après David se retrouve sur le lit, Martin au-dessus de lui, ce qui pouvait leur rester de vêtements disparu, il ne se sent pas en correct état émotionnel, mais il ressent la chaleur d’Hinti contre la sienne, la puissance de ses gestes quand il décide comment faire avec le lubrifiant. David ne peut pas l’arrêter, parce qu’il le souhaite aussi. Il s’accroche aux épaules de l’autrichien en le sentant pousser à l’intérieur de lui, il ne contient pas ses gémissements, et quelques larmes de couler sur l’oreiller. C’est tellement bon… David finit sur le ventre, l’oreiller maintenant sous sa joue, Martin frappant toujours sa prostate alors qu’il oublie peu à peu le match. Pour ne se souvenir que de sa décision. Il part à la retraite en décembre.

**It happens all the time, they take your heart and steal your life  
And it's as though you feel you've died because you've been killed inside  
But yet you're still alive which means you must survive  
Although today you may weep because you're weak and  
Everything seems so bleak and hopeless  
The light that you're seeking, it begins to seep in  
That's the only thing keepin' you from leapin' off the motherfreaking deep in  
And I'm pulling for you to push through this feeling  
And with a little time that should do the healin'  
And by tomorrow you may even feel so good that you're willing  
To forgive them even after all that shit you been put through  
This feeling of resilience is building and the flames are burning  
Quick as fire would through this building, you're sealed in  
But you're fireproof and retardant you withstood it  
And as you climb up to the roof you're just chillin' and you look down  
Cause you're so over them you could put the heel of your foot through the ceilin'**

**As time passes, things change everyday  
But wounds, wounds heal  
But scars still remaining the same  
But tomorrow today's goin' down in flames  
Throw the match at the passed up place**

**So feel the fire beneath your feet  
As you barely even perspire from the heat  
Exhale deep and breathe a sigh of relief  
And as you say goodbye to the grief  
It's like watching the walls melt in your prison cell  
But you've extinguished this living hell  
Still a little piece of you dies, you scream**

David part. Il prend sa retraite et plus rien n’arrivera ensuite. Il n’aura plus jamais de brassard autour du biceps, plus jamais de balles aux pieds, plus jamais la responsabilité de défendre les cages derrière lui, plus jamais la possibilité de jouer avec ses amis. Sa famille. Il part juste avant Noël, en décembre, son contrat allait jusqu’à l’été, mais c’est mieux pour lui s’il part maintenant, s’il finit tout à Francfort. Il ne pourra jamais rien oublier, il y a tant vécu, que ce soit la bataille contre la relégation avec le but sauveur de Mijat, ou la finale perdue en Pokal en 2017 face à Dortmund, ou même celle gagnée l’année d’après face au Bayern, sans oublier leur formidable parcours en Europa League la saison suivante. David ne pourra jamais rien oublier. Tout est inscrit profondément dans sa mémoire, ainsi que dans son cœur. Il y a tant vécu, expérimenté, que plus rien ne pourra jamais partir.

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**Feel the burn, watch the smoke as I turn  
Rising, a phoenix from the flames  
With wings I will fly**

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

**I'm standing in the flames  
It's a beautiful kind of pain  
Setting fire to yesterday  
Find the light, find the light, find the light**

Ce n’est pas facile de dire aurevoir, surtout quand il sait que c’est à jamais. David n’est plus le capitaine de l’équipe de bras cassés. David n’est plus le défenseur sur sa trentaine à qui Alex et Marco ont confié le brassard. David n’est plus le jeune qui regardait Messi jouer sur le bord du terrain en attendant sa chance. David est loin de Chabas ou de l’Argentine, et il se sent comme s’il était encore plus loin que tout de Francfort. Il a vécu plus de cinq ans ici, y a connu tellement de coéquipiers, tellement de joie et de peine… Alors ne plus avoir à porter le poids de tout sur ses épaules, ne plus être dans l’équipe, ne plus être Capitano, ne plus être lui, tout ça ne peut que le rendre un peu plus triste. D’accord c’était sa décision, mais il ne sait pas s’il peut faire quelque chose pour dissiper la douleur un moment, il ne fait que la ressentir depuis que c’est officiel.

Et pourtant, les autres lui ont fait une fête pour son départ (sa retraite, David se le rappelle, il ne part pas, mais il ne reste pas non plus). Martin est toujours avec lui, en train de le réconforter alors que tous ceux qu’il a connu sont venus. David pleure sous la douleur du départ, mais au fond de lui, il est heureux d’avoir pu jouer avec ces abrutis, parce qu’ils sont sa famille et le resteront jusqu’à ce qu’il rende son dernier souffle.

FIN


End file.
